metalgearmoddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Messages
Message systems are a somewhat common design pattern. In TPP messages are sent from the engine to the lua vm to communicate events or other information. There is no direct equivalent from lua to engine, instead direct engine module function calls are used or game object commands. For the TPP Lua modules subscribe to whatever message it's interested with a function to be called. function this.Messages() return Tpp.StrCode32Table{ Class={ {msg='msgName', func=this.functionName(params)} } } } The messages pass through TppMain.OnMessage which dispatches to the subscribed modules. A breakdown of some messages by message class with parameter information can be found in the Infinite Heavens MGS_TPP\mod\modules\IHLookup.lua messageSignatures table. Following is an uncategorised list of message names: * AbortFromWormhole * AbortFromWormholeStart * AimedFromPlayer * AntiSniperNoticed * ArrivedAtLandingZoneWaitPoint * AssignedStaff * AvatarEditEnd * BattleFx_on * BonusPopupAllClose * brake_room * BreakGimmick * BreakGimmickBurglarAlarm * BringPlayerEvent * BuddyAppear * BuddyArrived * BuddyPuppyFind * BuildingBurn * BulletGuardArmor * BurglarAlarmTrap * CalcDogFultonPercent * CalcFultonPercent * CalledFromStandby * CallMenuMessage_HideCallMenu * CallMenuMessage_RescueBoyGo * CallMenuMessage_RescueBoyWait * CallMenuMessage_ShowCallMenu * CancelReinforce * Carried * CBoxSlideEnd * cdtstacoaton * ChangeAsset * ChangeBgmPhase * ChangedStaffListTab * changekaz * ChangeLife * ChangePhase * ChangePhaseForAnnounce * ChangeRPG * ChangeToEnable * ChangeWeather * ChangeWeathre * CheckEventDoorNgIcon * Clock * CommandPostAnnihilated * CompletedPlatform * ComradeFultonDiscovered * ConfigurationUpdated * Conscious * Continue * ConversationEnd * CqcContinuePass * CqcHoldReleseChild * CqcHoldStart * CreateSandStorm * crtnburn * crtnhide * Customize_Abort * Customize_ChangePart * Customize_End * Customize_Start * Damage * dds3_demo10_StandIdle * Dead * DeadInFOB * demoInterruptionMessage * DemoPauseSkip * DemoSkipped * DemoSkipStart * DescendToLandingZone * DestroySandStorm * DirectMotion * Disable * DisablePhantomRoom * DisableTranslate * DisconnectFromKonami * DisconnectFromNetwork * DisconnectFromPsn * DiscoveredBySniper * DiscoveredObject * DiscoverFraud * DiscoveryHostage * DispFobResultAtkGet * DispFobResultFobGet * DispFobResultFobLost * DispFobResultWinlose * DispFobResultWormHole * DisplayTimerLap * DisplayTimerTimeUp * DlcStatusChanged * DM_door * DM_enemy * DM_mask_off * DM_mask_on * DM_thm_off * DogBiteConnect * Down * DownSectionLv * Dying * DyingAll * EmblemEditEnd * EnableCQC * EndAnnounceLog * EndCallVioce2 * EndCarryAction * EndChapterTelop * EndCyprusTitle * EndDlcAnnounce * EndFadeIn * EndFadeOut * EndInvestigate * EndLogin * EndMissionTelopDisplay * EndMissionTelopFadeOut * EndOnlineStore * EndReloginSync * EndResultBlockLoad * EndTelopCast * Enter * EspionageBoxGimmickOnGround * EspionageRadioCandidate * EspionageRadioPlay * EventGimmickFinish * Exit * Finish * FinishInterpCameraToDemo * FinishMotion * FinishMovingOnRoute * FinishMovingToPosition * FinishOpeningDemoOnHeli * FinishRain * FinishReflexMode * FireSkullFace * FobPeerNameResolved * Fulton * FultonFailed * FultonFailedEnd * FultonInfo * GameOverAbortMission * GameOverAbortMissionGoToAcc * GameOverByCrime * GameOverContinue * GameOverOpen * GameOverRestart * GameOverRestartFromHelicopter * GameOverReturnToMission * GameOverReturnToTitle * GameStart * GetInEnemyHeli * GetIntel * GzEndingFinish * GzSaveDataLoaded * HeadShot * HeadShotDistance * HeliDoorClosed * Holdup * HostageUnlock * IconClimbOnShown * IconCrawlStealthShown * IconFultonShown * IconMBCBoxShown * IconOk * IconRideHelicopterStartShown * IconSwitchShown * IconTBoxOnShown * IconToiletOnShown * IconWormholeOnShown * IdoorHide * IdoorUnHide * InAnimalLocator * InLocator * InSight * IntelIconInDisplay * Interrogate * InterrogateEnd * InterrogateSetMarker * InterrogateUpHero * Interrupt * IntoWormhole * InvitationAccept * InvitationAcceptByOther * InvitationAcceptWithoutSignIn * Kill_Fx * LandedAtLandingZone * LandingFromHeli * LiquidChangePhase * LiquidDefeatedByCqcInStartRoom * LiquidEnterCombatPhaseTwo * LiquidGhostKnockout * LiquidPutInHeli * LookingTarget * LostContainer * LostControl * LostHostage * lostquiendrool * MapUpdate * MB_DEVICE * MbDvcActAcceptMissionList * MbDvcActCallBuddy * MbDvcActCallRescueHeli * MbDvcActCloseTop * MbDvcActDecideDevelopEquip * MbDvcActDecideSupportEquip * MbDvcActEndTutorial * MbDvcActHeliLandStartPos * MbDvcActOpenDevelopEquip * MbDvcActOpenMenu * MbDvcActOpenMissionList * MbDvcActOpenStaffList * MbDvcActOpenTop * MbDvcActRunDevelopEquip * MbDvcActSelectAvatarMenu * MbDvcActSelectCboxDelivery * MbDvcActSelectItemDropPoint * MbDvcActSelectLandPoint * MbDvcActSelectLandPointEmergency * MbDvcActSelectLandPointTaxi * MbDvcActSelectNonActiveMenu * MbDvcActWatchPhoto * MgoConfigurationUpdated * MissionPrep_Abort * MissionPrep_ChangeEditTarget * MissionPrep_End * MissionPrep_EndEdit * MissionPrep_EndItemSelect * MissionPrep_EndSlotSelect * MissionPrep_EndSortieTimeSelect * MissionPrep_EnterWeaponChangeMenu * MissionPrep_ExitWeaponChangeMenu * MissionPrep_StartEdit * MissionPrep_StartItemSelect * MissionPrep_StartSlotSelect * MissionPrep_StartSortieTimeSelect * MonologueEnd * MotherBaseCurrentClusterActivated * MotherBaseCurrentClusterDeactivated * MotherBaseCurrentClusterLoadStart * MsfSalute * MtqfB1DoorOpen * NameEntryClose * Neutralize * NeutralizeFob * nil * NotHaveStaffToReceiveFulton * NoticeSneakMotherBase * NoticeSneakSupportedMotherBase * NoticeVehicleInvalid * NotifyChangedPlayerRailAction * NotifyCyprusMotionEvent * NotifyCyprusTargetHit * NotifyStartWarningFlare * nwvocn * nwvocn02 * Observed * OnActivatePlaced * OnAddTacticalActionPoint * OnAmmoLessInMagazine * OnAmmoStackEmpty * OnBehind * OnBinocularsMode * OnBreakPlaced * OnChangeLargeBlockState * OnChangeSmallBlockState * OnComeOutSupplyCbox * OnCrawl * OnElude * OnEquipHudClosed * OnEquipItem * OnEquipWeapon * OnInjury * OnPickUpCollection * OnPickUpPlaced * OnPickUpSupplyCbox * OnPickUpWeapon * OnPlayerElude * OnPlayerGatling * OnPlayerHeliHatchOpen * OnPlayerMachineGun * OnPlayerMortar * OnPlayerPipeAction * OnPlayerSearchLight * OnPlayerStaminaOut * OnPlayerToilet * OnPlayerTrashBox * OnPlayerUseBoosterScope * OnRequested * OnScriptBlockStateTransition * OnVehicleDrive * OnVehicleRide_Start * OnWalkerGearDrive * OpenWormhole * OutFromWormhole * p21_010000_casttelop_on * p21_010000_cyprtitle_on * p21_010000_epigraph_on * p21_010000_focusdistanceoff_ps3xbox360 * p21_010000_iconon01 * p21_010000_missiontelop_on * p21_010000_openeyelids * p21_010000_telop_game_off * p21_010000_telop_game_on * p21_010000_telop_kde_off * p21_010000_telop_kde_on * p21_010000_telop_kjp_off * p21_010000_telop_kjp_on * p21_010050_001_react000_start_recognition * p21_010050_001_start_recognition * p21_010050_chaptertelop_on * p21_010050_cmn_react000_start_recognition * p21_010050_cmn_react001_start_recognition * p21_010050_cmn_react002_start_recognition * p21_010050_start_recognition * p21_010100_iconon01 * p21_010100_iconon02 * p21_010200_iconon01 * p21_010230_iconon01 * p21_010240_iconon01 * p21_010270_iconon01 * p21_010360_iconon01 * p21_010370_padon * p21_010420_playercrawling * p21_010440_iconon01 * p21_010440_iconon02 * p21_010490_EneChange * p21_020010_iconon01 * p21_020030_ChangeGameMot * p31_010010_BackGroundChange * p31_020025_003_prsDead * p31_0400140_Player_setpos01 * p31_0400140_Player_setpos02 * p31_040130_DemoEnd_hyu * p31_050026_cabl_off01 * p41_020020_envModel_visOff * p41_020020_envModel_visOn * p51_010060_mtbs_bord_on * p51_010145_001_stageObj_ON * p51_010145_002_stageObj_ON * p51_010145_004_stageObj_ON * p51_010145_005_stageObj_ON * p51_010145_hyu_warp * p51_010270_001_HBDbox_on * PauseMenuAbortMission * PauseMenuAbortMissionGoToAcc * PauseMenuCheckpoint * PauseMenuFinishFobManualPlaecementMode * PauseMenuGotoMGO * PauseMenuOpenStore * PauseMenuRestart * PauseMenuRestartFromHelicopter * PauseMenuReturnToMission * PauseMenuReturnToTitle * PauseMenuSkipTutorial * PazGotPicture * PazHasAimedDefault * PazHideIcon * PazInAngle * PazOutAngle * PazPerceiveSnake * PazRelaxEndTiming * PazShowIcon * PazSnakeIsMoving * PazSnakeIsStopping * PlacedIntoVehicle * Play * PlayerCallEnd_PLM0020_005 * PlayerCatchFulton * PlayerCureComplete * PlayerCureCompleteMotEnd * PlayerCureStart * PlayerDamaged * PlayerFulton * PlayerFultoned * PlayerGetAway * PlayerGetNear * PlayerHeliGetOff * PlayerHeliWarpToFobStart * PlayerHideHorse * PlayerHoldWeapon * PlayerIsWithinRange * PlayerOverrideOff * PlayerOverrideOn * PlayerShowerEnd * PlayerSwitchStart * PlayerTapCqc * PlayerTapHeadShot * PlayerTapHeadShotFar * PlayerTapRocketArm * Playing * PlayInit * PopupClose * PressedCarryIcon * PressedCarryNgIcon * PressedFultonIcon * PressedFultonNgIcon * PressStart * PushEndLoadingTips * PutMarkerWithBinocle * QuestAreaAnnounceLog * QuestAreaAnnounceText * QuestIconInDisplay * QuestStarted * QuietEraseMarker * QuietFinishReflex * qwvocn * radio_off * radio_on * RadioEnd * refresh_player * ReinforceRespawn * RequestAppearReinforce * RequestAvatarEdit * RequestedHeliTaxi * RequestLoadReinforce * RequestPlayRecordClearInfo * RequestSaveMbManagement * RequestSavePersonal * RespawnChange * RespawnClientPlayer * RespawnClose * Restraint * Returned * Ride_WalkerGear * RideHeli * RideHelicopter * RideHelicopterWithHuman * RideOk * RouteEventFaild * RoutePoint2 * Sahelan1stRailGun * SahelanAllDead * SahelanAttackedToHeli * SahelanBlastDamageToWeakPoint * SahelanChangePhase * SahelanEnableHeliAttack * SahelanEnableSuportAttack * SahelanGrenadeExplosion * SahelanHeadBroken * SahelanPartsBroken * SahelanPatrolMissile * SahelanReturned1stRailGun * SahelanSearchMissileToHeli * SahelanStopped * SahelanVulcunStartToHeli * SahelanVulcunStopToHeli * SaluteRaiseMorale * ScaredEnd * ScaredStart * SessionDeleteMember * SessionDisconnectFromHost * SetMarkerBySearch * SignInUserChanged * Skip * SleepingComradeRecoverd * SmokeDiscovered * SpecialActionEnd * StageBlockCurrentSmallBlockIndexUpdated * Start * start_endroll01 * start_endroll02 * StartCarryIdle * StartCastTelopLeft * StartCastTelopRight * StartDlcAnnounce * StartedCombat * StartedDiscovery * StartedMoveToLandingZone * StartedPullingOut * StartedSearch * StartedSmokeAction * StartEventDoorPicking * StartFobMission * StartInvestigate * StartMGO * StartMissionTelop * StartMissionTelopBgFadeOut * StartMissionTelopFadeIn * StartMissionTelopFadeOut * StartPlayerBrainFilter * StartRain * subEventName * SubtitlesEndEventMessage * SuppressorIsBroken * svs_zombi_01 * SwitchGimmick * TapCqc * TapHeadShotFar * TapHoldup * TapRocketArm * TelopTypingEnd * TitleMenu * TitleMenuReady * TppAnimalBlock * TppEndingAllStaffFinish * TppEndingFinish * TppEndingHistoryFinish * TppEndingHistoryStart * TppEndingMainStaffFinish * TppEndingMainStaffStart * TrophyInstalled * TrophySpaceChecked * Unconscious * Unlocked * UpdatedPandemic * UpSectionLv * UserNotSignedIn * Vanished * VehicleAction * VehicleBroken * VideoPlay * VideoStopped * visibleOnNPC * Volgin_Start * VolginAttack * VolginChangePhase * VolginDamagedByType * VolginDestroyedFactoryWall * VolginDestroyedTunnel * VolginGameOverAttackSuccess * VolginLifeStatusChanged * WalkerGearBroken * WarningGimmick * WarpEnd * WaterFall * WeaponPutPlaced * WeatherForecast * weatherTagChange_kypr_default * weatherTagChange_kypr_drizzle * WormHoleTimerTimeUp * ZombBiteConnect sources https://github.com/unknown321/mgsvdump/blob/master/tpp/sequences/messages_for_sequences.lua Category:Lua